


we are fireworks (slowly glowing)

by rosewritings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Best Friends, Bisexual Archie, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roadtrips, Slow Burn, biromantic jughead jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewritings/pseuds/rosewritings
Summary: "They stop on the side of the road and buy fresh cherries and blueberries, picking at them as they make their way down the main highway. Archie’s lips are stained red, and Jughead’s are stained blue. They can only imagine what the other would taste like."~Or, where Archie and Jughead (and their feelings for each other) actually go on their road trip over the Fourth of July weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hello! so i havent written a fic in a long time, let alone posted one. pls be nice to me. also please keep in mind that i wrote this before 1x04 and we found out about jughead's living situation :( i have written jug as asexual biromantic, which is just my personal headcanon. i tried to do as much research as i could about asexuality, so i hope i have not been offensive in any way. if i have, please feel free to correct me, as i always have room to learn. although, it really is only a brief mention of it. also, all of the towns in this fic are random and have 0 truth to them as actually being close to riverdale. at all. and the timeline is lowkey weird but..... roll with it 
> 
> anyways, i'm obsessed with riverdale and jarchie, so i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i've enjoyed writing it!! feel free to leave any feedback! <3

Convincing Archie’s dad that he was going to go on a road trip with his best friend for the whole fourth of July weekend was no easy task, but Archie was determined. 

Archie had just gotten his licence (and squeaked past passing, at that), and was dying to get behind the wheel of his dad’s beat down pickup truck for longer than a few minutes. He’d only driven a few times; to and from Pop’s, or driving Betty home from school. Since everything in Riverdale was no farther than 10 minutes away, his curfew was strict. Now that he had the newfound freedom of a car, his dad had been much more vigilant.

All of that aside, a road trip…. a road trip was true independence. Just Archie, Jughead, and the open road. The highways connected every small town through one main artery, meaning Archie and Jughead could stop at shitty motels along the way, picking up bad diner food and rating their burgers and milkshakes. 

Not to mention, Archie and Jughead had been best friends for the longest time. He’s really the only one that Archie can stand for longer than a few days at a time, despite the very few times that things had gotten… interesting.

Middle school was an awkward time for both of them, each figuring out what worked and what didn’t in the romance department. A time that always came to mind for Archie was when Jughead’s parents finally let them sleep in the treehouse in Jughead’s backyard for the first time. It was a childhood dream, of sorts. 

Despite the sweet August heat, they laid in the treehouse in their sleeping bags and talked. The camping lantern was positioned in the back corner of the small wooden space, casting a cool-toned light over both of them. Glow in the dark stars adorned the ceiling, and their childhood drawings littered the walls. Archie? Well, all Archie could think about was how much he really, _really_ liked hanging out with Jughead. 

Archie laid on his back as Jughead was faced towards him, his green eyes barely illuminated. “I don’t care about getting a girlfriend, like, at all,” Jughead remarked on the offhand. Archie turned to look at him, smirking. “Me either. Girls suck.” They joined in a laugh. Jughead’s angular face was catching the light in a way that Archie hadn't noticed before, and Jughead’s eyes were wide as they cast over Archie. Both were still awkward and nervous, but something about the energy in the room gave Archie an excited feeling in his stomach.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Archie asks, his voice tentative, but warm in nature. Jughead shifted uncomfortably, a small sigh escaping his lips. “Nah, you?” Archie shakes his head, but then has a recollection. He sits up on his elbow, looking down at Jughead. “I kissed Betty in second grade, does that count?” Jughead lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “I don’t think so. Not to me. But if it makes you feel better…” they both trail off in soft laughter. “I’d like to try it though.” Jughead looks at Archie. Archie feels his cheeks heat up. He meet Jughead’s fond gaze. “Is it weird if we kiss? Like, can it be as friends?” Archie inquires, his tone experimental. “I guess,” Jughead answers softly. “I’ve never heard of people doing it platonically, but that doesn’t mean it’s never happened.” Archie exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He leans down and plants a soft kiss on Jughead’s lips. It’s so soft that it barely feels like anything, but Jughead tips his chin up as to deepen it a bit. They both have chapped lips, and Archie has braces, but it still feels good. 

The kiss really doesn’t last very long, and when Archie pulls away first, they sit in silence for a while. “Well?” Archie asks. Jughead shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe it’s just not my thing.” Archie doesn’t take offence, but instead raises an eyebrow. “Same here, I guess.”

They say goodnight and turn over, Jughead sitting up to turn off the lamp. Archie’s eyes are wide open (as are Jughead’s). Blame boyhood, but Archie can’t think of anything other than kissing Jughead again.

Archie still thinks back to that night even now as he sits across from Jughead at Pop’s with their respective chocolate and vanilla milkshakes sitting in front of them. They hold out a map, circling towns that are within the vicinity of Riverdale. Jughead googles how far it is to get to each town, being very technical about the whole thing, which makes Archie’s heart warm up.

The 4th of July lands on a Sunday, which fits in perfectly with their plans. “I’m thinking we hit Middlebury first. It’ll only take us a couple hours to get there.” Archie thumbs through a state tour guide. “Sounds good to me. We can stay in a motel overnight, then maybe drive to Rosedale? Can we make it there by the fourth?” Jughead raises an eyebrow and squints an eye at Archie. “It’s doable.” Archie sips his milkshake, smirking at Jughead. 

When Archie finally does convince his dad to let him take the car, the wheels are in motion, literally. Archie stuffs a few t-shirts and an extra pair of pants in a duffel bag, his white t-shirt sticking to his damp skin. He’s still wearing jeans, even in this heat. His muscles fill out the arms and shoulders of the old t-shirt, and his red hair compliments the blue of his jeans. He gives his dad a big hug, before taking the key from him and throwing his duffel bag into the back.

He drives to Jughead’s with the windows down, his phone plugged into the surprisingly adequate stereo in the car. When he arrives at Jughead’s, he honks the horn twice. 

Jughead leaves his mom with a swift kiss to the cheek, explaining that he’ll be home on Monday and that he’ll call when he can. He bounces out of the house and into Archie’s car. His torn up backpack gets thrown into the back of the truck, and he slides in the passenger seat. “Hey,” Archie remarks, putting the car into first and starting off on the road to Middlebury. 

“You’re still wearing that hat, even in 100 degree weather,” Archie remarks over the whistle of the open window and the bass of the speakers. “I haven’t taken this hat off in years, Archie,” Jughead laughs. “I‘ve forgotten what my head looks like.” Archie lets out a hearty laugh, which makes Jughead smile wider than Archie’s seen him smile in a long time. Archie’s eyes are transfixed on the road ahead, but Jughead is taking in Archie’s form. He really has filled out since middle school; no more pudgy tummy, no more short legs. Archie now donned muscly arms and a trim torso, not to mention his soft face and piercing eyes.

Since they kissed that night in Jughead’s tree house, he hasn't seen Archie the same way. He mulled it over for a long time before deciding that he liked Archie, but it took a lot of convincing. Having a crush on a boy is really hard when you’re in 8th grade, and it isn’t exactly easy to admit that you don’t see what anybody sees in Betty, but definitely see what everyone sees in Archie. 

Archie pulls into a diner about three quarters of the way to Middlebury. “I don’t feel like driving anymore. And I could use a milkshake.” Jughead wholeheartedly agrees, slams the door of the rusty truck behind him, and jogs after Archie into the rundown diner.

They have the usual burger and fries, and the respective chocolate and vanilla milkshakes. “I give it a 7 out of 10,” Jughead says in a disappointed tone. “Where does it lose points, Jug?” Jughead smiles at the nickname, but considers his milkshake. “Too thin. Not enough flavour. Not lumpy though.” Archie pauses. “I guess I could say the same.”

The waitress slides the bill on the table and Jughead slaps down $20. “Ready to keep going?” Archie nods, leaving a few coins as a tip and swinging his car keys around his finger.

The rest of the drive to Middlebury is uneventful, to say the least. They’ve resorted to a game of ‘I spy’, even when the only thing for a hundred miles any way is just forest. 

While the sun sets over the horizon, they pull into a motel cleverly named “Heartbreak Hotel” with a big red heart sign. They both exchange glances about it, getting a good chuckle before checking in for the night. The beds are subpar, clad with thin floral sheets and worn in pillows. “I guess this is what we get for 80 bucks a night.” Jughead shrugs, pulling off his sweater, leaving him only in a black t-shirt and his ripped blue jeans. 

Archie looks at Jughead, bathed in the fiery light of the sunset leaking through the drapes. The valleys of his bones are beautiful. Jughead is chiseled from marble, with a sharp jawline and high, prominent cheekbones. 

“A picture would last longer,” Jughead quips, making Archie jump out of his daydream. “Don’t flatter yourself. Do you wanna go in the pool?” Archie quickly changes the subject, and Jughead smiles. “I won’t go in, but I’ll sit outside for a while. I could use the fresh air. I swear, something died in your truck’s radiator.” Archie rolls his eyes, but takes what he can get. 

The sunset has made the hot air hazy by the time they make it down to the motel pool. It’s small, and not heated, but that’s exactly what Archie needs right now. He slides in, the temperature making his abdomen tighten. “That’s much colder than I thought it would be.” Jughead sits on the ledge, his feet dipped in to the clear cerulean pool. It was still sweltering outside, and Jughead could feel the heat beat down on his face. Archie swam around for a while, mostly stopping at the side of the pool to make conversation with Jughead before dipping his head back in to cool off. 

Jughead’s stomach flips when Archie jumps out of the pool, dripping, and rubs his face with a towel. It feels like he’s on a roller coaster that’s going straight down.

When they get back up to the room, Archie dibs the shower and Jughead surfs through the 9 channels on the prehistoric tv. A few minutes later, Archie emerges with a towel wrapped around his waist, bending over into his duffel bag to grab a clean t-shirt and shorts. He dips back into the bathroom and Jughead is breathless for a second, realizing he didn’t take his eyes off of Archie the whole time.

Jughead uses the time that Archie’s in the bathroom to change into his own pyjamas, which consist of an old t-shirt (that is actually Archie’s, that he left at his Jughead’s house ages ago) and a pair of pyjama pants. He pulls his beanie off of his head, running his fingers through his shaggy black locks. Archie emerges from the bathroom and looks over at Jughead. “Wow. No hat.” He walks over to Jughead and reaches his hand out to slide his fingers through his hair. “Dude,” Jughead laughs, pulling away slightly. Archie pulls his fingers away, his eyes still locked into Jughead’s. “Your hair looks good these days. I’m surprised you wear that hat all the time.” Jughead scoffs a laugh. “It’s my thing, Archie. My brand.” Archie goes over to his bed and lays down, pulling out his phone. “No wifi, awesome.” Jughead's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. “Seriously?” Archie nods. “Seriously.” 

Archie lays in bed while Jughead pulls out his laptop and starts to write. He rolls over, looking at Jughead hunched over his computer and typing away at his keyboard. A dark strand of hair hangs over his eyes, and Archie notices the soft curves of Jughead’s back and the jut of his shoulder blades under his raggedy t-shirt. “Is that mine?” Archie asks, his voice soft. “Hm?” “That shirt. Is that mine?” Jughead blushes slightly, pushing his hair back on his head. “Yeah. You left it at my house a long time ago. You can have it back if you want.” Archie falls back onto his pillow. “Nah, keep it. Looks better on you anyways.” 

Archie soon falls asleep to the sound of Jughead’s incessant typing, and Jughead drifts off too. He thinks about Archie’s comment, and looks over to see Archie facing away from him in the small motel bed. His shoulders are broad, and he has one leg out of the thin duvet. He notices there’s a sock on it, and Jughead remembers how Archie sleeps with socks on. He smiles to himself as his eyes close, falling asleep to the sound of Archie’s breathing. 

~

The morning rolls around with the sound of chirping birds and the harsh morning light creeping through the drapes. Archie wakes up first, getting out of bed as quietly as possible to grab some clothes to wear, and putting them on top of his bag. He turns to see Jughead, his mouth slightly agape with soft snores pouring out. Archie laughs to himself, but it turns into an adoring smile as he appreciates the look of Jughead’s mouth and the way his dark hair spreads across the pillow. Archie pulls on his jeans and a t-shirt, already feeling too warm for comfort.

Jughead wakes up about 15 minutes later to sound of Archie turning the tap on to brush his teeth. “Hey, sleepyhead,” Archie remarks fondly, as Jughead squints at the sunlight. “How the fuck is it already 10,000 degrees in here?” Jughead groans. “I dunno. Get up. We can stop at the nearest diner and grab some breakfast.” Jughead nods, getting up to smooth out his hair and grab his hat. Archie’s endearment gets the better of him and he reaches out to stop him. “Skip the hat. It’s hot as fuck, and it might be nice to let the top of your head see the sun. Probably for the first time in years.” Jughead mulls it over, burying the hat in his backpack and grabbing clean clothes. “Only for you.” The tips of Archie’s ears turn bright red before Jughead rushes into the shower. 

They’re checked out and in the car less than 20 minutes later, happy to be out of the stuffy motel room. Jughead points out the fact that there’s a diner just a few miles up, and Archie smiles at the thought of bacon and eggs and a hot cup of coffee. 

When they arrive at the diner, they slide into a booth and order. The red leather bench seats are hot because of the large windows, making the two boys even warmer than they already are. Over coffee, Archie and Jughead talk over where to stop next, and how they both haven’t been to Rosedale in years. Archie takes notice of Jughead’s warm skin tone, and the way freckles have sprouted all over his nose and cheeks along with the sun spots and moles. He has long lashes, and his collarbones are evident underneath his t-shirt. Archie is absolutely enamoured.

Their food arrives and they exchange glances, but mostly eat in silence. Comfortable silence, but silence. Jughead pays for the meal, downing the rest of his coffee running his hands through his hair. Archie’s hair has dried wavy, as has Jughead’s, and Archie’s red hair makes his brown eyes look more golden than usual. Archie raises an eyebrow, relishing Jughead’s gaze on him. He almost blushes. “Ready to go?” Jughead swallows thickly and nods.

Rosedale is nearly 6 hours away, and it’s a boring drive. After getting some gas, they stop on the side of the road and buy fresh cherries and blueberries, picking at them as they make their way down the main highway. Archie’s lips are stained red, and Jughead’s are stained blue. They can only imagine what the other would taste like.

The Rosedale sign dawns a red rose and they quietly celebrate the fact that they made it. They appreciate each other’s company so much, and it’s unspoken how happy they are to be at their destination. Archie pulls into a spot on the main drag, the street nearly empty. They get out of the car and stretch, and Jughead absolutely notices the way Archie’s shirt rides up and exposes his stomach. He blushes, and starts to walk down the street. The sun seems hotter now, and the air is dry. 

They dip into a few stores, Jughead buying pins for his hat and book bag and Archie picking out a jean jacket from a thrift store. Jughead loves the way it hugs Archie’s arms, and Archie enjoys the feeling of Jughead’s hands on him. They walk for a while before the sun starts to set, the day lost to driving. They decide to head out, after stopping at the grocery store and grabbing a few key items. Meaning chips and chocolate. 

The motel they check into is marginally better, except for the fact that they have to share a bed. They probably could have just picked a different hotel (they both know there’s six different ones just on this street), but both of them decided that it wasn’t worth the effort (and honestly, they didn’t want to admit how badly they wanted to share a bed). 

They drop their bags down on the floor and collapse on the bed, opening a bag of chips and taking long sips of water before Archie closes his eyes. Jughead took the time to run his eyes over Archie’s face, and smiled at the memory of his lips on Archie’s. 

He had lied to Archie that night, and he remembers not sleeping much. He really did like kissing Archie, albeit the awkwardness. They’d never talked about it after, which was a blessing and a curse. Jughead wonders how Archie feels about it, but isn’t ready to ask. 

Archie wakes up after his power nap, to find that Jughead is typing away at his computer. He smiles at him sleepily, and places a hand on his knee to alert Jughead that he’s awake. “Morning,” Jughead says, ignoring the blush spread across his cheeks because of the faint touch. 

After Archie comes out of his sleep-induced haze, he notices that it’s dark outside. “Do you wanna get outta here?” and Jughead looks up. “Sure. This room smells like dust.” Archie grabs his keys and they climb into the truck.

Archie drives the truck into the middle of nowhere. They pass neon signs for bars that they’re not old enough to get into, transients outside choking down cigarette smoke. The streets are extremely empty, some businesses not even open, their open signs switched off. Archie’s mind wanders as he thinks of Riverdale, and the life he has there. He always imagines Jughead as a part of it, and he manages to sneak a look over into the passenger seat. Jughead’s hair was flipping around in the wind, his eyes right back on Archie.

They take the first exit out of town, and park on a large patch of open field. The grass is bright green, the smell of nightly dew and fresh air overpowering. They sit on the bumper of Archie’s truck and look up into the night sky, stars peppered along the horizon. Jughead smiles and scoffs, feeling almost embarrassed. Archie looks at Jughead, eyes wide. 

“I’d love to know what you’re thinking sometime.” Jughead looks at Archie, and pauses before speaking. “We’ve just grown up a lot, that’s all. Remember when we were friends in middle school?” Archie groans. “Don’t bring that up! We were so… gross.” Jughead nods. “Agreed.” An awkward silence hangs over the two boys, and Archie smiles at his memories. “Do you remember that night? In the treehouse?” Jughead feels a familiar drop in his stomach, which he always feels whenever he remembers that night.

“Do you ever think about it?” Archie says quietly, his words almost lost in the night sky. His eyes are pleading when he looks up at Jughead. “Yeah,” he pauses. “Yeah. Can’t say it was a shining moment in our friendship. Not that I’m ashamed, or anything…” Archie nods knowingly. “I get it. I thought about it for a long time after though.” Jughead tilts his head, asking for more from Archie. “I think you kind of… made me realize how I felt about boys. After that night, I didn’t look at boys the same way.” Jughead smiles at the thought he could have any effect on Archie, let alone make him question his sexuality. 

“Same,” is all Jughead could muster. “And you were so cool about the whole ‘asexual’ thing, Like when I told you…” Archie smiles at the memory of sitting on Archie’s bed when Jughead told him. He’s never seen Jug so nervous to do anything. “I hope I never make you uncomfortable or anything, I-” Jughead cuts him off. “No way, Archie. You’re the only one who’s actually been accepting.” Archie’s heart is full of love and pride for Jughead, and he reaches over to squeeze Jughead’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Archie is flooded with the need to kiss Jughead. He knows this feeling; it’s familiar and cold. It runs hot in his veins and makes his toes curl. “Do you still feel the same about kissing?” Archie asks in a quiet voice, leaned back and propped up on his elbow. Jughead blushes scarlet. “I don’t know…” Jughead’s lips look irresistible to Archie, and Jughead craves the feeling of Archie’s lips against his again. 

Jughead’s head dips, their noses touching and their lips so close Jughead can taste Archie already. Archie’s hand threads through Jughead’s messy black hair, and he takes in the feeling of Jughead’s hair between his fingers. Jughead tilts his head and presses his lips against Archie’s, the gap closing between the two boys. 

The kiss is real this time. Really real. Jughead can feel Archie’s eyelashes on his cheek, and his lips are much softer than Jughead remembers. Archie is the one to deepen the kiss this time, Jughead’s brow furrowing as he places a hand on Archie’s shoulder and up to his neck. It’s experimental, but something about Jughead’s hand on Archie’s cheek and Archie’s hands in Jughead’s hair feels like home. 

Jughead pulls away first, completely breathless. All Archie can muster out is “wow,” as all of the thoughts have left his mind. Jughead has warm eyes as his hand drops to Archie’s shoulder. “I don’t think I feel the same about kissing as I did before.” Archie laughs. “Yeah?” “Yeah.”

They move to the back of Archie’s truck where they lay down a blanket and look up at the stars. Archie finds Jughead’s hand and laces his fingers with his own, and Jughead looks up at him. “Really? Holding hands already?” Archie laughs into the damp night air. “If that’s ok with you.” Jughead’s crooked smile returns, and Archie wants to kiss him again so badly. 

Instead, Jughead picks his head up and places it on Archie’s chest, hearing the sound of Archie’s heart beat. Archie takes a sharp breath, but relaxes under Jughead. He snakes an arm around Jughead and holds him close, despite the warm, damp air. He smiles at the thought of this becoming familiar. They look at the stars and Archie smiles down at Jughead, more fond of him than he’s ever been. 

Jughead feels at home against Archie’s body. Just as he opens his mouth to talk, Archie points out a shooting star. “Make a wish,” Jughead says, obviously amused. “What is there to wish for?” Archie remarks in a nonchalant matter, and Jughead smiles. 

They lay there for a while, before Archie rubs Jughead’s back. “We should go back,” his voice is deep, thick with sleep. Jughead had actually managed to fall asleep under the stars for a bit, and he looks up at Archie with hazy, sleepy eyes. “Why don’t we just sleep out here?” Archie smiles at Jughead’s childishness, and presses a small kiss to his forehead. “C’mon, Jug.” “If you want me to leave, you have to carry me.” Archie sighs out a laugh, but Jughead is serious. “Fine.” He bends down and sweeps Jughead up in his arms with the ease of an infant. Jughead is immediately completely awake, not expecting Archie to actually pick him up. “Put me down Archie, oh my god,” but really, he can feel the swell of Archie’s back muscles under his hands, so that’s something.

He lays Jughead in the front seat, and buckles him in. “You’re such a dumbass,” remarks Jughead, no matter how endeared he may be. Archie climbs into the driver’s seat and puts his hand on the stick shift and puts it into first. Jughead’s hand tentatively lands on top of Archie’s, and it’s Archie’s turn to smile.

When they get back to the stuffy motel room, they stumble into the bathroom. They brush their teeth together and splash cold water on their faces, making a mess and laughing the whole time. Archie pulls his t-shirt over his head (which gives Jughead time to drool over Archie’s shoulders) and Jughead grabs a shirt from his bag to wear, but Archie insists Jughead wears one of his. It’s an old shirt, but it’s soft and it smells of Archie’s laundry detergent and his cologne. “That looks good on you,” Archie remarks, his voice soft. They open all the windows and turn on the air conditioner before climbing into bed together, and Jughead cuddles into Archie’s chest. Archie is warm, but it’s not uncomfortable. Somehow, he’s the perfect temperature.

“What does this mean for us?” Archie says quietly, prompting Jughead to look up at Archie. His face is childish, and Archie almost feels bad for asking. “Not that we have to label it, or whatever, or, I don’t know? It’s up to you. I, um… I don’t wanna rush anything?” Archie hopes he’s said even one of the things Jughead wants to hear. “It’s funny hearing you ramble.” Archie lets out a breath. 

Jughead kisses him, unprompted, but full of passion and love. “I like you Archie. I really do. I always have.” Archie smiles and melts into Jughead. “I like this. I like us.” He pauses timidly. “Would you wanna date me even with, you know…” Archie raises his eyebrows. “With you being ace? Oh, Jug…” Archie is at a loss for words, making him seem more hesitant than he intends. Jughead flips over, pulling away from Archie slightly. “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter.” “Jug, I… that doesn’t matter to me. You’re you, that’s what matters. Sex isn’t everything to me.” Jughead looks over his shoulder. “Are you sure?” Archie slides his hand around Jughead’s waist and pulls him closer. “Of course. I just want you.” Archie presses a small kiss to Jughead’s shoulder, exposed from the enlarged collar of Archie’s t-shirt, right onto one of his sun spots. Jughead turns around and melts back into Archie, touched by Archie showing his feelings. In all of their years of friendship, Jughead has never felt closer to Archie than he does right now. 

~

On Sunday morning, their hotel room is actually slightly cool, and they awake at the same time. Jughead is wrapped loosely in Archie’s arms when his eyes flutter open. Jughead is delirious, but he turns to see Archie’s eyes with a glazed over look as he awakens from his slumber. “Morning, Jug,” Archie chokes out, his voice deeper than Jughead had ever heard it. “Hey.” Archie’s thumb moves from Jughead’s exposed hipbone to his cheek, where Archie ever-so-slightly caresses him. The sunlight is hitting him perfectly, Jughead’s lips parted slightly and the sun spots on his face illuminated. Jughead nearly falls back asleep right then at the comforting touch, and Archie’s cheeks that were red from the pillows are now red because of Jughead. 

They don’t talk much, and things are almost awkward. Archie pulls on his signature white t-shirt and blue jeans, and Jughead brushes his teeth while a million thoughts swirl in his head. When he comes out of the bathroom, Archie plants a kiss on his lips. It’s sweet, and Jughead tastes of mint toothpaste and still a little like chocolate from the night before. “Happy fourth,” Archie says against Jughead’s lips. Jughead grabs a fistful of Archie’s fresh t-shirt and they kiss for a while, both thanking their lucky stars that they ended up here.

A lot of dawdling between two lovesick teens means they check out later than expected, and everything feels lazy. The Rosedale diner is on their way out of town, and they have their milkshakes. Both agree they're 10 out of 10. 

They drive for what seems like lightyears on their way back to Riverdale. Archie’s hand is on the stick shift of his dad’s truck, Jughead’s hand atop his in a comforting silence. They listen to music, a mix of the radio stations from sleepy towns nearby and Jughead’s CD’s he’d brought along. When they get closer to Riverdale, Archie takes a sharp turn off of the highway and Jughead looks so, so confused.

“This isn’t the way home, is it?” Archie smiles, giving Jughead’s hand a squeeze. “I’m not kidnapping you, don’t worry.”

As they approach Sweet Water River, Jughead looks at Archie with a big, goofy smile on his face. “What are we doing at Sweet Water River?” Archie shrugs, pulling onto the grass near the river. “Thought it might be nice to spend some more time together. If you’re not too sick of me.” Jughead’s eyes soften as he looks at Archie, his lip quirking up in a signature Jughead smirk. “I don’t know, I'm pretty sick of you.” Archie laughs breathlessly, scooping Jughead’s hand into his as he squeezes it. 

The bright light makes the river look clear-blue, rushing over the rocks that rid the bottom. The forest is deep and green, looking like an emerald city beyond the secluded portion of land that Archie and Jughead have chosen to inhabit for a few hours. Archie jumps out of the car and goes over to the river, pulling off his shoes and egging Jughead on. 

Jughead slips off his shoes too, rolling his pants up to mid calf and dipping his feet in. It’s colder than he expects, and he grabs onto Archie’s arm for stability. Archie looks down at Jughead, their eyes meeting. Archie has such a soft gaze towards Jughead, and he leans down and kisses Jughead’s peachy lips softly. Their kiss is warmed by the hot sun, and their feet dangle in the cool water which makes their blood run cold. Archie pulls away only for a minute.

“What do we wanna call this, Jug?” Jughead’s nose hits against Archie’s soft rosy cheek. Just as he opens his mouth to answer Archie’s question…

They hear a gunshot.


End file.
